


Shattered Face

by adieuxemo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Multi, Top Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adieuxemo/pseuds/adieuxemo
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up on his birthday, no longer a Potter. Now looking eerily like Draco Malfoy, he runs off in a search for answers.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter — Privet Drive — July 31st 1996**

I don't exactly remember when it first began. As I neared my 16th birthday, I began noticing certain things. I'd been experiencing random bursts of accidental magic, which managed to scare my relatives back into ignoring me. Then other things began to appear, sudden migraines, waking up in a cold sweat with cramps, and sudden blindness in my eyes. I couldn't seem to figure out what was exactly happening to me, but I feared I was getting a magical illness. Those have been known to be even deadlier and more painful than muggle illnesses.

Then, as the clock struck midnight as I finally turned sixteen, I screamed. I experienced pain like I'd never felt before. I was in so much pain I couldn't let out any more noises. Just as I felt my sanity slipping away, it stopped abruptly. I allowed myself to fall asleep, blissfully unaware of what I would wake up to.

As the sun rose, I let out a soft groan. My body ached something fierce, as I could barely move. Everything was sore, my legs, arms, feet, hands, and neck. I rolled off of my bed and onto the cold wooden floor with a grunt. It had hurt more than I had expected it to, but I had managed to get off it nonetheless. I crawled towards my dresser and held onto it as I attempted to stand up. Something felt off, there was something wrong. I didn't feel comfortable in my body, it suddenly felt different. I stumbled out of my bedroom and into the hallway, my eyes now locked on the bathroom door. It was empty as I swung the door open, rushing towards the mirror.

I wish I'd never looked in the mirror. I no longer looked like Harry Potter, I only resembled him slightly in the face. I didn't want to admit it, but I looked a lot like a Malfoy. I looked for differences between me and Malfoy and managed to find a few. My hair was a shade darker, with nearly black roots (scarily close to Narcissa's hair), my face had relatively remained the same, but my skin was paler, smoother, and my face had a more regal look to it now. I was an inch or two taller than before, around Malfoy's height. I looked at my forehead hoping to see that my scar was gone, but it wasn't. It sat there as bright as ever. It stood out even more with my newfound pale skin.

As I heard Aunt Petunia exit her room and head downstairs, I knew I was doomed. If they saw me like this, I had no idea what would happen. I ran back to my room and began packing my things immediately. I was going to have to call the knight bus to get out of here. I looked at Hedwig who was staring at me suspiciously, causing me to sigh. I lifted up my now blond hair and showed her my scar. "I swear, I woke up like this," I said defensively. She hooted in annoyance and looked away. I'd never met an owl that had an attitude until I met her. I ignored the pouting owl as I continued to stuff all of my belongings into my trunk. As I closed the latches on my trunk, Hedwig began to hoot. "Okay, okay, you can fly. Go to the leaky cauldron, I'll be getting a room there," I ordered. She hooted happily before flying out my window and into the sky as the sun continued to slowly rise.

I grabbed my trunk, thanking Merlin that Quidditch had managed to give me some muscle as I hauled my trunk out of my room. I had put on a black cloak, with the hood up. My wand was tucked into the holster on my right arm. Aunt Petunia was the only one awake, so all I had to do was sneak past her and go out the front door. I took a deep breath before bolting down the stairs with my trunk in my arms as I raced towards the door. I flung it open and made brief eye contact with her before slamming the door shut. She saw my face, I could tell by the look of shock on her face when she saw me.

I continued to walk down the street, now finally able to use the wheels on my trunk to drag it on the road. I smiled slightly as I looked at the Privet Drive street sign, I had a slight feeling of hope that this would be the last time I saw my so called family. I held out my wand and within seconds the knight bus came to a sudden stop in front of me. It was a completely new driver and assistant. That's what war does, I solemnly thought to myself. "Where are ya headed?" The driver asked me as took the cigar out of his mouth. "The leaky cauldron," I replied quietly. The assistant was staring blankly at me, his brown eyes staring into my now mercury colored eyes.

"You related to the Malfoy's by any chance?" He asked me after a moment of silence. I silently shook my head no, hoping my voice won't give me away. "Well, you sure as hell look like one," he said with a slight chuckle. "What're you doing out here alone anyways? You should have your parents with ya. It's dangerous times right now," he said with a tsk sound. I shrugged, staring out the window. "Do you talk?" He asked after a moment of silence. I nodded in response, having to hold back a smile at the sound of annoyance he made. Just as he was about to speak, the bus stopped in front of the leaky cauldron. "Have a nice day," I said as I grabbed my trunk and got off of the bus. I handed the driver the money and headed into the leaky cauldron.

Tom the bartender was still there, giving an old man a shot of fire whiskey. The Leaky Cauldron was one thing that remained the same. Not once in it's history had the historic inn been attacked. "I'd like a room please," I said as I walked up to the counter. "Please, I have no where else to go and I'm pretty sure if I stay out there I'll get killed." His face softened slightly as he nodded.

"I do have a room left, you can have it. Do you have the money?" He asked me as he grabbed a key from the wall behind him. I nodded and handed him five galleons, which should cover two nights. "Room 13, up the stairs and to the left," he said and handed me the key. I quickly thanked him before dragging my suitcase up the stairs. The room was a decent size, with a bed, desk, dresser, and bathroom connected to it. The leaky cauldron felt like my second home, the first being Hogwarts. I began unpacking some of my things, ultimately deciding to change into something that'll suit the wizarding world's standards. I grabbed the nicest button up shirt I had, dragon hide boots, and I kept my cloak. I made sure I had my Gringotts key before exiting my room.

I bid Tom farewell as I headed towards the back alleyway, tapping the bricks with my wand. On my third try I managed to get it open, smiling as it did so. I frowned slightly at the lack of people on the streets. There was a much more playful mood when I had first visited Diagon Alley, but now it was much more serious. No one spoke to each other as they walked briskly, instead choosing to eye people suspiciously. I got the most looks, most likely because of the fact I now looked like a Malfoy.

Gringotts stood proud and tall much to my pleasure, but it also happened to be the busiest place in all of Diagon Alley. I waited in line, tapping my foot impatiently. I didn't know what I was suppose to say, especially since I no longer looked like Harry Potter. My hands were sweaty as I handed the goblin the key. "Harry Potter," I mumbled as quietly as possible. When he raised an eyebrow at my claim, I lifted up my hair. "I woke up like this today-" he cut me off abruptly.

"Is it your sixteenth birthday?" He asked me sharply. I nodded, a feeling of utter doom creeping up on me. He waved over another goblin, whispering something to him. "Follow me, Mister Potter," he said as he got up from his seat. He handed me back my key, introducing himself as Sylus. "I'm already making assumptions as to who your parents are. Don't give me that look, Lily and James Potter are very obviously not your parents. You look like a Malfoy, so I'm fairly certain I know who you are."

"Would you, oh, I don't know, care to explain?" I said with a tinge of annoyance creeping up on me. I already know I look like a Malfoy, but I don't know what the hell is happening to me. He didn't say anything, instead made another turn down a hallway, eventually stopping at a door. "Come in," he instructed, gesturing for me to sit down in the chair. He pulled out a needle and a bowl, immediately making me uncomfortable. "I need you to prick your finger and put a drop of blood in here. It'll give us your DNA structure and also tell us who your parents are, who messed with your DNA, and your information. If I am correct in my assumption of who you are, then your entire life is about to change," he says with a slight smirk on his face. He was most definitely scaring me, but I did it anyways.

I watched as the drop of blood hit the bottom of the bowl, immediately Sylus began chanting. I looked in the bowl to see no more blood, instead Sylus was holding a piece of parchment. "I was correct, Adriel," he said with a smile. A smile on a Goblin is not a pretty sight if you really think about it. "I know Adriel Malfoy's story, I had to deal with the Malfoy's when they lost their son on July 31st. On July 31st 1980, Adriel Malfoy disappeared and Harry Potter was born. Adriel Malfoy was born on June 5th 1980, with his twin brother Draco Malfoy. Draco was older of the two, so he was deemed the heir. From what I know Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy loved both of their sons very much. It was quite heartbreaking when they lost their youngest a mere two months after he was born. They came to me as their personal bank manager to try and find you, but it seemed as though your DNA could not be traced. We assumed you were dead, but it seems not. According to this paper, Albus Dumbledore altered your DNA to match the Potter's," Sylus finally finished, looking at me with a slight smirk.

"T-Then why didn't it happen on June 5th?" Then I realized, technically Harry Potter was born on July 31st, which meant that it'd have been exactly sixteen years since such a spell was placed. "How does it know it was Dumbledore?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"His magical signature was left behind after he cast the spell, ultimately giving evidence as to who did it. Now, I understand that you're probably in shock, even if you don't realize it. You are currently on the light side, but your biological family is technically on the dark side.Whether you choose to believe it or not, the Malfoy's and you may share some similar opinions. The Malfoy's don't hate muggle-born witches and wizards, they hate how they're changing their culture. All wizard holidays have been turned into muggle ones, which most pureblood families hate. They want to be able to celebrate their holidays once again. They typically join the death eaters because it's their only hope. The likes of Voldemort don't truly know what they're fighting for. That's why he chooses to kill instead, in the beginning when he was sane he didn't. Tom Riddle was once a politically ambitious, charming, and handsome man. Lucius Malfoy's father went to school with him, and as soon as Lucius turned seventeen he was told to join. When Lucius joined, they weren't killing. They participated in protests, that rarely turned violent. Over time, Voldemort lost his sanity and changed his tactics to murder and torture. Once you were in, there was no way out. The dark mark bounded them to him permanently, he now had control over their life. Most don't realize it is the sad part." The story made my heart ache in a way I had only experienced when I lost Sirius.

It sounded horrible, which it most definitely was. I was more than certain that if I worked harder, I would one day be able to kill Voldemort. I found that I had a new mission, to free the trapped death eaters. Those who show they won't stop killing, will be punished. Not those who just want to get away from him. The thing that excited me the most was the fact that I had a family. I had a twin brother, waiting for me. "Can you contact them? Wait, won't they hate me when they find out who I am?" The thought of having a family out there that hated me, hurt more than I expected.

"Oh trust me, they won't hate you. I'm sure they think of their son everyday. With that thought, I shall send them an owl. Now I'm assuming you want to get money from your vaults? You're still entitled to the Potter's vaults as they technically adopted you," he said as he stood up. I nodded excitedly, following him out of the room. We got into a cart, making me grip the edges. I smiled slightly as it zoomed down the tracks. The first time I was in one of these was exactly five years ago, I still remember trying to memorize every turn the cart made. I didn't even get through the first five turns before I gave up.

We lurched to a stop, making me fling forward. "You should get seatbelts for these," I mumbled as I rubbed my knee. The Goblin shrugged, stepping out of the cart with my key. He opened it, handing me a bag. "You can take as much as you want, there is an expansion and feather light charm placed on it. That excited me more than it should have, but nonetheless I took as much money as I wanted. I had enough money to last me for two years if I owned a house, bought my own food, and regularly bought new clothes. That was the first thing I wanted to do as soon as I got out of here, buy more appropriate clothes. If I am going to meet my family, I may as well dress well for them.

"Return to Gringotts tomorrow no later than noon, the Malfoy family will be here as soon as the letter arrives, which'll be at 12:30 in the afternoon. Use that money and buy better clothes, I also suggest a new wand. The one you have now is compatible with Harry Potter, not Adriel Malfoy. I suggest going to a higher end alley. Try Crystal Alley, their stuff is reasonably priced for such good quality items," Sylus instructed me as he led me towards the main doors of the bank. "Also, try not to get killed. The Malfoys would see me dead," he said with a smile. I waved goodbye as I headed out into Diagon Alley, I'll have to ask Tom the bartender where Crystal Alley was.

Crystal Alley was very different from what I expected it to be. Despite mainly being run by pure-bloods, it was very modern and bright themed. People weren't as scared as they were in Diagon Alley, which lifted my mood greatly. What kept me on edge though, was running into a Hogwarts student that I knew. I spotted a wand shop, so I headed over there with Sylus' comment still in my mind. I had grown fond of my current wand, but it wouldn't hurt to look for another wand. I entered the shop quietly, a soft ring running through the shop. A man with raven black hair appeared, his hair tied back in a pony tail. "In need of a new wand?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. This man was definitely handsome, I could feel my cheeks heating up as he got closer to me. I officially hated my pale skin, as before my darker skin managed to cover up most of the blush.

"Hold out your wand arm," he ordered, which I immediately did. He measured my right arm with a measuring tape, before instructing me to follow him to the back of the shop. "These are all of the wands with the measurement that'll best suit you. You look like a Blackthorn wood," he commented as he scanned the wands in boxes, eventually grabbing one. I held it in my hand, feeling a slight connection, but not strong enough. The pile of wands continued to go up, like my first time. "Maybe you're an aspen wood person?" He muttered, grabbing a wand from the shelf. This one felt better, but not as strong. "You seem to favor aspen and thestral hair," he commented as he grabbed another one. "What're your thoughts on snakes?" He asked me with an excited look.

"I'm a parselmouth," I said quietly. His eyes lit up as he handed me a wand. "This one is it," he said before I even grabbed it. He was right, the second I grabbed it I could feel its allegiance turn to me. I nodded, staring at the wand in awe. It felt weird to be holding something so powerful, almost as though I wasn't worthy enough to hold something with such power.

"I'm expecting a lot from you in the future," he commented as he went to the register. "What's your name?" He asked me as he took the money I handed him. I paused for a moment, looking at the wand in my hand.

"You can call me Adriel."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry will now be referred to as Adriel Malfoy

**Adriel Malfoy** **— The Leaky Cauldron — August 1st 1996**

I could barely sleep that night, but nonetheless I seemed to be full of energy the next morning. I woke up at eight thirty, which seemed to be sleeping in for me. I rushed to the shower, spending an abnormally long amount of time. I wanted to be perfect for the Malfoys, but there was a tinge of fear buried inside of me. Although I had anxieties, I had never felt more sure and confident with myself. I chose the best pieces of clothes that I had bought yesterday, which unlike Sylus said, had been insanely expensive. I managed to get my curly hair under control, before getting dressed. I chose a black button up that had an intricate silver design of snakes all over it. Harry Potter was a Gryffindor, but I had a feeling that Adriel Malfoy wasn't With the black button up I decided on black skinny jeans and dress shoes with a slight heel on them. I grabbed my summer cloak and fastened it around my neck with a smile. I had my old wand in a holster on my leg, and my new one on my right arm.

I desperately wanted to practice magic with my new wand, but new not to. I didn't want to see what drama that would cause. After I was finished getting ready I headed downstairs to order breakfast. I greeted Tom and took a seat at the table. "What do ya want this morning, Adriel?" Tom asked me with a smile as he headed over. "May I have a cup of black coffee and a classic English breakfast?" I asked him as he wrote it down. "It'll be out in a minute, kiddo," he said before heading back to the bar. I began to realize that there were regulars at the bar, especially the morning drinkers. I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for them.

A waitress delivered me my food, which I thanked her for before digging into my food. I had already packed all of my stuff up last night, so after eating I had nothing to do besides wait. When I finished, I realized I still had an hour and thirty minutes to do something. "Hey, Tom. Is there anything I can help out with?" I asked him as I leaned against the bar counter. "Wanna help clean this place up?" He asked me, holding up cleaning supplies. "Why not?" I said with a shrug. I spent an hour cleaning the tables, railings, clearing off the tables, sweeping and mopping.

"Bye, Tom. I gotta go to Gringotts for a meeting," I said before exiting the Leaky Cauldron. I was able to spend my time walking around looking at things as I walked towards Gringotts. I couldn't help but begin to worry as I began thinking of their reactions when they learned I'm Harry Potter. I distracted myself by looking at the different stores and reading the signs they had up. I arrived at Gringotts just on time, Sylus was waiting for me at the entrance. "You're a minute late," he said looking at his watch. I looked at him in disbelief as he led me inside and towards his office.

"They'll be here soon, so I'm glad to see you bought some new clothes that actually look decent on you. Sit down and I'll do most of the talking when they first get here, as they'll most likely be freaking out. I don't even know if Draco knows he had a twin," he said the last part in almost a whisper. I gulped slightly, feeling terrified. "Here, take the calming draught," he said as he handed me a bottle. I instantly drank it, cringing in disgust at the taste. Within ten minutes I could feel the affects. I wasn't sweating, fidgeting, and I wasn't worrying as much. "You got this under control," I said to Sylus in an attempt to reassure myself.

His fireplace flashed a bright green, making me jump. "Be calm," he ordered just before the Malfoy family exited. I had my head bowed, too scared to look up. "Ah Lucius, Narcissa, Draco. Take a seat," Sylus said, pointing to the leather couch. They took a seat, but I could feel their eyes on me. "I know my letter mentioned something about Adriel, which I want to talk to you about. This boy sitting here entered Gringotts yesterday, which would've been the sixteenth anniversary since your sons disappearance. He definitely seemed out of it, confused, worried, and scared. He told me he had woken up looking like he does now, which I then realized it must be his sixteenth birthday. I tested his blood sample and it came back, identifying him as Adriel Malfoy," Sylus finished, looking between us.

"Is it really you?" Narcissa was the first one to speak, her eyes trained on me. I had gotten the courage to look up and meet her teary eyes, which I instantly regretted, because I started to get choked up. Next thing I knew, her arms were wrapped tightly around me. I felt as though I was being suffocated, but it was a nice feeling. My mother was hugging me, that made it all the more special. She pulled away and sat back down, occasionally wiping her eyes. "Now, we know our side of the story, but I want Adriel to explain his side," Sylus says, making me look at him, confused.

"I, well, I grew up with muggles that thought they were my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. They hated anything to do with magic, so they never told me what I was until I learned on my eleventh birthday. It was actually the first time I met Draco, but I didn't know who he was at the time," I began. Draco seemed to be trying to think about who I could be. "Well as soon as it struck midnight and turned July 31st, I woke up screaming. I was in a lot of pain, I didn't know why. Things leading up to it had been happening too, such as headaches, cramps, bursts of magic, and disorientation. I woke up the next morning and saw myself. My first thought was that I looked like a Malfoy, the complete opposite of what I use to look like. I ran away from my relatives and used the knight bus-"

"Dean mentioned seeing a kid that looked a lot like me on the knight bus," Lucius interrupted me, staring at me with wide eyes. "He claimed that he was bit of a prat and ignored him the entire bus ride." I blushed slightly, but in my defense I was doing it to protect my identity.

"Who were you before?" Draco asked quietly, then I realized how different he looked. He had lost a lot of weight, he looked tired, and slightly disheveled, but he definitely matured more and had a much more serious aura around him. "Adriel is afraid that you'll hate him if he tells you," Sylus commented, making me glare at him. "I wouldn't hate you," Draco mumbled, his face going slightly red as his eyes got a little teary. I'd never seen Draco Malfoy cry, and I don't think I want to.

"Harry Potter," I said, causing his eyes to shoot upward. "I'm Harry Potter. We've gotten into a lot of fights and we've insulted each other more last year than in the entirety of our years at Hogwarts together," I said and lifted up my hair to reveal my scar.

"I tried to kill you," Lucius spoke, his voice wavering. I really didn't want to see my family cry, but I know it's bound to happen. I was shocked when Draco was the one to stand up and hug me. "I-I've only seen you in pictures. I have a picture of us from when we were babies in my room," he whispered quietly as he hugged me tightly. I felt a tear land on my shoulder, which made me break down. Soon enough, everyone but Sylus was hugging and crying.

"Yes, I know everyone is very excited and emotional, but we need to discuss some things," Sylus spoke, interrupting us. "Draco you can sit next to Adriel on the couch while I talk to your parents," he ordered us. We both got up and sat on the couch as Narcissa and Lucius sat down in the chairs. "Albus Dumbledore was the one who cast the spell to alter his DNA, his magical signature was left behind when I tested his blood. I think we should wait to go to court, but that means we need to discuss other things. You have to take Adriel to the Ministry of Magic so they can take him off the missing person list. You should also enroll him at Hogwarts for his sixth year with Draco," Sylus told them as he looked at a piece of paper.

"We also don't know what to do about Harry Potter, along with the fact that Adriel has a lot of the same marks as Harry. He has the two scars on his arm, the lightning bolt scar, and he's a parselmouth." I also didn't know how we could get away with this, my scar on my forehead being my biggest concern. "I've been looking into spells to disguise his scar, but I don't know what would work as that mark was made by a killing curse." I tuned him out, choosing to observe my twin. He was also staring at me with a look of curiosity.

"I almost don't want you to come home with us, it's where the Dark Lord is staying. He's been trying to recruit me, but mum and dad have been trying to distract him," he told me quietly. "I also want you to come home, so we can spend more time together and hang out. It'd be nice to have someone else my age to talk to, it gets quite lonely staying alone all summer." I knew all too well how that felt, I spent so many summers locked away from everyone.

"I want to go home with you, it'd be better than with the Dursleys. We can get to know each other now, since all we know about each other is what we let each other see at Hogwarts. Like I see you as an arrogant prat that loves to pick on me as much as I love to pick on you," I say with a soft smile on my face. He giggled slightly, moving closer to me with a small smile on his face.

"Did you know that most magical twins can't live without each other? By the age of seventeen our chances of being alive without one another would be extremely low. Now though, we're together again. I still get to pick on you until we're old, since I'll always technically be older," he says with a wink. I mutter 'prat' under my breath making him laugh slightly. "Isn't that what brothers do?" He says with a raised eyebrow. I glowed with happiness, I didn't even know I could be this happy. I nodded, holding onto his upper arm. We quietly talked as the adults continued to talk quietly together, eventually being snapped out of our conversation when Lucius and Narcissa stood. "Narcissa will be taking you two to the Ministry, I can't go there. They'll have you cleared as a missing person and she'll then take you to Hogwarts to apply for your sixth year," Lucius told us, hugging me one more time before stepping into the fire.

"I'm going to cover your scar with muggle make up," Narcissa says as she sits between me and Draco. Draco smiles slightly as she begins applying the make up on my face. "Your hair will also cover it up, don't worry. You got my hair," she commented with a smile on her face. I smiled slightly as she finished up, deeming me good enough to go to the ministry without being recognized. "Both of my sons are so handsome," she said with a smile on her face. I felt slightly embarrassed, not once had someone called me handsome. "Let's go," she said as Sylus led us out of his office. I linked arms with Draco, choosing to stay closer to him. I really had no idea he'd be this nice, but I can tell he changed over the summer. I could only imagine what he saw while living with the Dark Lord.

As soon as we exited the building, Narcissa grabbed onto both of our arms without warning and apparated. We appeared in the Ministry of Magic, where a statue of the Minister stood. "Follow me," she said as she led us towards the security desk. "Wands please," the lady said holding out her hand. I didn't know which one to give her, so I gave her my new one. She waved her wand over it and our names appeared. "What are you here for?" She asked our mother.

"M-My son Adriel was just returned to us after sixteen years. I want him removed from the missing persons list," she told the security woman. She eyed me, deeming me safe enough to be let in. "Very well then, see Amelia Bones," she said as she handed us back our wands. I followed Narcissa towards the elevator, but this time she pressed a different floor. I still wasn't use to the elevator, that managed to make my stomach feel queasy every time. I recognized Amelia Bones instantly from my trial last year, she was also Susan Bones' aunt.

She stared at me, for a very long time. "Follow me," she said as she led us to her office. We followed her, sitting down in the chairs as she sat behind her desk. "From what I have here, Adriel Abraxas Malfoy went missing on July 31st 1980. He was then presumed dead when his DNA could not be traced. He was born on June 5th 1980 along with his twin brother Draco Malfoy. There were no suspects or traces left behind," she finished reading her report and looked up. "Then apparently exactly sixteen years later, he appears in Gringotts very much alive and well," she says as she stares directly into my eyes.

"We came here to get him taken off of the missing persons list so he can go to Hogwarts, I would be very appreciative if we could do that," Narcissa says sternly. "We're not asking to file a case, go to court, or anything. We just want him to be removed and have his status legally changed."

"Well then, consider it done. I'll contact Gringotts for the blood results and if his blood matches yours, then he'll be taken off. It should be done within a day or two. An auror may want to speak to him at some point, but if you do not want to press any charges it'll be very brief and quick," she says as she writes something down on a piece of parchment.

"Thank you, Ms. Bones," Narcissa says as she stands up with a smile. "I'm going to take my sons home now," she told her as she grabbed mine and Draco's hands. Another surge of happiness went through me as I exited the Ministry, realizing I was going home with them. I only felt a tinge of worry when I remembered the Dark Lord was staying there. I could stay with Draco and know he'd make sure I was okay.

**Adriel Malfoy** **— Malfoy Manor — August 1st 1996**

Malfoy Manor was the epitome of a pure-bloods house. I was sure it would take me months to memorize where everything was as Draco helped carry my trunk upstairs. "I'll put your stuff in my room for now. Mother has to prepare a room to her liking so it may take a bit," he said with a smile. I looked around his room, that was about five times the size of my old room at Privet Drive. I smiled as soon as I saw Hedwig at the window, rushing towards her. She cooed as I stroked her feathers. "I never learned her name, but she's beautiful," Draco said as he walked up besides me.

"Her name's Hedwig, she's an amazing friend. See? She liked that," I said with a laugh as she stood proudly on my hand. He gently pet her, smiling at her as he did so. "How is she around cats? I've always wanted one," he murmured as I sat her down on the desk. "She gets along with all animals as long as she deems them nice. She does get jealous if you don't give her enough love," I explained to him as we sat on his bed.

"You're the only Malfoy that owns an owl, my dad made sure we all used eagles," he said as he rolled his eyes. I'd seen Draco's bird many times, it didn't look nice in the slightest. "I have a scar on my arm from the bloody creature." I couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "Do you want lunch? We typically have it at one in the afternoon," he asked me as he checked his watch. "Who's gonna be down there?" I asked him quietly.

"The Dark Lord only eats dinner with us, he locks himself away in his study the rest of the day. A few death eaters will be down there, such as Severus, Bellatrix, Alastair, Antonin and Rodolphus. You can try to ignore them if you want, but Bellatrix is overbearing." He saw my disgusted look and placed a hand on my shoulder. "She's messed up in the head, but we sadly have to deal with her," he murmured. I followed him back downstairs and through insanely long hallways. "This place is a maze," I told him in awe. There were portraits of our ancestors aligning the walls, staring at me with curiosity shining bright in their eyes. As soon as we entered the dining room, everyone went silent. Draco directed me towards the end of the table near our parents, having me sit next to him.

"So you're the nephew I never got to meet? You've obviously gotten the good looks of the Black and Malfoy families just like you're brother did," Bellatrix said with a sick grin on her face. I couldn't stand to see her face, every time I saw it I had an urge to punch it. "He has his mother's hair and eyes, but more of his father's face shape. You'd think he and Draco wouldn't look that much alike, but they're scarily alike," Rodolphus said as he squinted at my face.

"Of course they look alike you dunderheads, they're twins," Snape drawled, barely sparing me a glance. "Even if they weren't twins they'd still look alike," he added as he took a bite of a biscuit. It was weird seeing Snape so relaxed and calm. I don't think I've ever seen him eat, he never seemed to touch the food at Hogwarts. "Are you good at potions? My godson has to be able to brew potions to my standards," he asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"I-I never really tried. I took the class, but didn't get along with others in it so that affected my learning experience with it," I mumbled quietly. He observed me for a moment before speaking after a moment. "Well then, I know what I'm doing this summer. You have a Hogwarts entrance exam for sixth year, correct? I'll make sure you're up to date with everything. You'll be so good they'll have no choice but to accept you," he said with a slight smirk on his face. "Draco will of course be joining us for these sessions, I'll see you at dinner with a schedule planned out. I did this with Draco for his third year," he said as he eyed Draco who had rolled his eyes.

"You are a good teacher when you're with a smaller group of students," Draco added into the conversation. "That's because I hate children," Snape muttered as he finished up his food. I had only taken a few bites of my food, so I began to eat a bit faster. "I'll also make sure to give you pure-blood etiquette lessons, as you'll be attending many meetings and parties." I could already tell I was doomed. I had a streak of being clumsy and very ungraceful. That was Draco's favourite thing to tease me about. He could sense him laughing silently besides me. "He's about as ungraceful as Pettigrew," Draco muttered making me blush and people around the table let out a soft chuckle.

"I wish I had something bad to say about you, prat," I whispered to him. He just smiled in return and stole a piece of fruit from my plate. I pouted slightly, but continued to eat my food. Lunch remained relatively uneventful the entire time. "Wanna play Quidditch?" He asked me. My excited nod did nothing to show how excited I really was. I was bursting with excitement as we headed upstairs to get our brooms and a snitch. "I've missed Quidditch so much I could cry," I told him as we made our way out onto his miniature Quidditch field.

"First to get the snitch gets to name and choose the cat we get," Draco said with a grin, before releasing the snitch. We waited exactly 20 seconds before lifting off in the air. It was much easier to look around the field without my glasses, especially since the sun couldn't impair my eyesight by the glare reflecting on my glasses. My eyes scanned the field as I looked for the winged golden ball flying around. "Worried you're gonna lose, Malfoy?" Draco asked me as he hung from upside down on his broom. "You wish, prat," I responded with a cheeky grin on my face.

It was definitely a lot more fun to insult each other one on one. I couldn't help but smile whenever he flew past me made some comment and let me give a comeback. As soon as I saw the snitch, I flew past Draco and towards the tiny golden ball. I hadn't expected him to catch up with me as quickly as he did, but soon enough we were neck and neck. Both of us reached out our hands, which was when I realized the Draco was a leftie. I cursed myself as his hand wrapped around the snitch, making me groan. "I realized you were left handed and forgot what we were doing," I mumbled as we landed on the ground. He let out a laugh and let himself fall to the ground. I followed him, allowing my body to barely miss his as I fell backwards.

"Tinny," he cried out and a house elf appeared instantly. "Water, please," he begged as he stared at the sky. "It's too hot for this crap," he mumbled tiredly. "Wanna run around the Quidditch field to decide who gets to take a shower first?" I ask him as I stand up. He looked at me defeated, but stood up. Tinny appeared with two glasses of water, which were both gone in a matter of seconds. "Whoever can run the longest and fastest without stopping, gets to take a shower first?" He nodded, getting into position. We counted down from three and began running. Draco seemed slightly faster, but I knew I would be able to run longer than him at a similar speed. The sun was beating down on us, making us sweat and pant as we pushed on. I could feel my legs protesting as he began to slow down, the sun and running taking its toll on him. He stopped, so I continued to run for another minute before stopping.

"T-That was the worst idea that you've probably ever had," Draco panted as he grabbed his broomstick. We practically dragged each other inside and up the stairs. "Shower, hurry up," he said before collapsing on his bed.

My muscles ached as the warm water hit my skin, but it felt so good to get all of the sweat and dirt off of my skin. I found that my hair knotted a lot easier now because it was curly. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist before exiting the bathroom. "Wake up, sleepyhead," I said as I threw a pillow at him. He jumped up, nearly tripping as he headed towards the bathroom. I rolled my eyes with a fond smile on my face as I began to get dressed. I ended up deciding on a light blue button up shirt, black pants, and to wear the same shoes as I was earlier. Draco exited, allowing me to reenter as he got dressed so I could brush my teeth and freshen myself up. I once again exited the bathroom and he went back in as I threw myself onto the bed.

"Dinner's at six so we have an hour to sleep," Draco said as he threw himself next to me on the bed. I took off my dress shirt and put a black t shirt on instead, not wanting to deal with wrinkles in my dress shirt. I curled up underneath the blanket, exhausted. I unwillingly fell asleep, to only wake up an hour later even more exhausted. I took my shirt and headed into the bathroom, eyes wide as I looked at the mess that is my hair. I began brushing it, trying to get it presentable. What did the Dark Lord do to those who don't show up in good condition? "Give me the brush," Draco said as I put on my shirt. Within a minute my hair was more than presentable. "Teach me your ways," I spoke in awe as I looked at my hair. He rolled his eyes in response, checking his watch.

"Come on, the Dark Lord doesn't do well to people arriving late, especially a newcomer," Draco murmured as he gripped my hand. "Try not to speak and maybe he won't notice you, if he doesn't notice you then the chances of him trying to recruit you go down," he told me as we made our way to a different dining room. "Did he notice you?" I asked him as we neared the room. He nodded in response before entering a much bigger dining hall. There were two empty seats next Lucius, who was directly to the left of the Dark Lord. Luck seemed to really have something against me if this was how it was gonna go. Draco chose the seat closer to the Dark Lord, forcing me in the seat next to me. Snape walked up to me and handed me a piece of parchment, which I assumed to be the schedule.

"Welcome everyone, may we eat!" Voldemort said with a grin on his snake like face. It truly was something that I did not want to see. I began eating, everyone was basically silent until Snape spoke.

"My lord, there's important news I wish to share with you," he began as he looked to Voldemort for permission to continue speaking. "Harry Potter has gone missing. The order fears he's dead as they can no longer trace his DNA. Even Dumbledore seemed distraught," he told him, immediately making me tense slightly. That wasn't good at all, especially since they found out I was gone that soon.

"Do you believe he's dead, Severus?" Voldemort asked him, a thick silence settled over the room. "I have a feeling we won't be seeing Harry Potter again," he replied with, a solemn look on his face. "I'll have my men on it, they'll search everywhere for him. Until we see a body, we do not know if we can trust that this is true. If no body shows up, but evidence points towards it, we may have to conclude that something happened to him. If any of my followers know something and do not tell me, they may face a painful death." The threat was as clear as day. If you know something, say something.

"Very well, I realize we have a new person at our table," he said as he turned to me. I made sure to avoid eye contact. "What is your name young man?" He asked me, making me look up. "Adriel Malfoy," I said as normally as possible. "I remember seeing you when you were a baby, your parents were heartbroken when you disappeared. I'm glad they found you, your poor twin wouldn't have lived to be seventeen without you. It would've been such a waste of talent. I wonder if you're as talented as him," he seemed to be pondering something as he stared at me. "Now Adriel, what are your thoughts on our cause?" I could feel Draco tense as soon as I was asked that question.

"I have been misinformed for quite the amount of time, but a goblin at Gringotts explained your true cause to me. I happen to agree with the fact that muggle traditions and holidays are replacing the sacred ones of the Magical world and that something must be done to stop it," I told him, feeling Draco relax slightly as I finished. "Well Lucius, you seem to have two very intelligent sons. I hope to see you continue to shape them out to be even better," Voldemort told Lucius as he took a bite of his steak. "Draco, I would like to talk to you personally after dinner," Voldemort said as he turned to my brother. I suddenly felt terrified.


End file.
